The Art of Seduction
by thatEndlessOblivion
Summary: SOKAI AU You would think, by now, he would realize that you shouldn't taunt her like this. Because if there's one thing Kairi can't do, it's backing down from a challenge.


So technically, I was going to make a series out of this, but I just got to lazy… T_T and technically, there was supposed to be a chapter before this one, too, for like… background information and whatnot…. But I didn't. So now this is just a random oneshot AU :D hahaha.

Oh just one thing though, I mention them being in the band hall because I was originally intending them to be band students at their high school.

And Kairi doesn't like sluts too much ;D

Standard disclaimers apply- I don't own.

Enjoy~

Kairi threw her backpack against the wall before she landed right next to it, sliding to the floor in a heap next to her best friend, Sora. He glanced up at her from his book, slowly raising an eyebrow at her actions.

"What, no 'Hello'?" He teasingly asked.

The sharp glare she sent him in return was enough to tell him to shut the hell up.

"Hello." She slowly said, her scowl deepening with each drawn out syllable.

Sora put his book to the side and looked her over with a smirk. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, hands tense and fisted at her elbows, and her legs were stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles.

"Wow, what's with you? Did some big kids take your dolly?" He added, referring to Kairi's short figure with his trademark sarcasm. It was pretty obvious he wasn't taking Kairi's bad attitude seriously. A fatal mistake, in the long run.

She scoffed, "No, actually, my dolly's nice and safe, thank you." She replied with almost as much sarcasm. "What I'm _really_ pissed about are all the god-damn whores in this school! They think they're so much better than me just because_ I_ have a brain and don't throw myself at every fucking penis that just so happens to walk by!"

Sora listened as the relatively calm voice she started with grew and grew until Kairi ended her rant nearly shrieking. Honestly, Sora couldn't be any more entertained by the whole situation. Something about Kairi's expressions and reactions when she was mad was just so funny. He smirked even wider, stretched out his legs, and leaned further against the wall trying to get comfortable. "What happened this time?"

Kairi turned away again and scowled at the opposite side of the room from his blatant amusement towards her pain. They sat at the front of the band hall, watching as the other musicians were slowly clearing the room of everyone. After all, who really wants to stay late after school to hang out in the school band hall?

Only those too unfortunate to not get out of their private lessons on a Friday afternoon. Like Sora and Kairi.

Turning back around, Kairi told the story anyways. "So, I walk into the bathroom, right? Just want to wash my hands after that dissection we did in Biology today. It was totally gross by the way, we had to like, _skin_ an animal-" Kairi pauses to let Sora get out his laugh at her sudden turn in rant. She tends to do that when she's worked up over something. "_But anyways_," she started again, "I start washing my hands and then Selphie comes up out of nowhere and just starts telling me off like she owns me or something! The tramp just starts bitching at me, saying crap like how I think I'm 'All-That' and stuff just because I get good grades and think I'm too good for the people at this school. Which I'm not! Who even says 'all-that' any more, anyways! It's not the freaking 90's! Oh, and then she has the nerve to actually _push_ me into the stalls and try to _threaten_ me! I didn't do shit to her! So now there I was, really pissed off that that slut would try to tell me off for basically _not_ being a slut and try to start a fight about it and-"Kairi suddenly stops when she realizes Sora started laughing at her. "What?" she all but stabs at him.

Sora starts laughing even more and doubles over, grabbing his stomach. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted by a scowl and a death-glare from Kairi. Calming down, Sora caught his breath and tried to talk.

"Sorry, sorry, that all sounds really upsetting, I'm sure, but really: you and Selphie battling it out? Come on! That's just too funny!"

"Well we didn't actually fight. Just thought about it really."

Sora started laughing again, "Oh man, Kairi! There's no way you would have won!"

_Uh-oh_. He immediately regretted _that_.

You'd think after knowing Kairi for this long Sora would really learn when it was best to hold his tongue. He could practically see the vein in Kairi's forehead pop as soon as that oh-so-unwise comment left his lips.

"What do mean?" She all put spat from her lips like poison.

"Just that, you know, there's no way you could win against a slut like Selphie. They're vicious, like, as a species!" He was on the defensive now, and they both knew it.

"I can be just as bad as any slut." She accused.

Sora didn't really know what to say to that. Part of him wanted to laugh, but would not be the wisest choice right now.

_Huh,_ Sora thought, _wonder if she realized what she's implying._

And she did.

"Well I mean," her anger melting away to make room for embarrassment, "not like _that_."

Sora just raised his brow again. He was off the hook. _For now._

"But really, that wouldn't be hard either" she said more to herself than anyone. Sora just laughed again. Looking around he realized they were the only ones left in the room.

"Are you kidding me? I don't think you could be a slut if you tried! You're not near sexy enough!"

Fatal Mistake #2.

Every bit of Kairi's previous anger came rushing back and more. "You don't think I can be sexy?"

Uh-oh.

"Um, well, I mean…" Sora suddenly found anywhere but looking at Kairi very interesting. Damn. He was on defense again. When he didn't hear another loud argument start from Kairi again, he decided to investigate. Taking a chance, he threw a quick glance her way.

She was taking off her jacket, leaving her only clad in a black spaghetti strap tank top and jeans. And she looks pretty calm. Wow. Maybe she already let that go. Sora relaxed again and readjusted his position against the wall. Fatal Mistake 3.

He should never have let his guard down.

"It's getting pretty hot in here, huh?" Kairi asks casually. She tugs a bit at her shirt and it moves down against her chest, revealing even more to the now-observant Sora.

What? That was random…"I guess…"

She turns to look at him again, and moves her eyes in a way that makes Sora very suspicious of Kairi's sudden change. "Makes me wish I didn't have on all these clothes."

Wait, what? Did he just hear that right?

Was that _lust_ in her voice?

And suddenly, Kairi threw her leg over his and was straddling him, sitting in his lap, trapping him with her hands on the wall on either side of his head.

Sora's head shot back against the wall in surprise, trapping him further.

Kairi leaned forward till the tips of her so perfect breasts barely grazed his chest, teasing him_, tempting him_. That lusting look in her violet eyes paralyzing him, mesmerizing him. Her open, inviting lips placed so close to his own parted lips that he could almost feel their touch, but not close enough to taste. Oh, how he wanted to taste those lips right now. In that half-a-second it took for Kairi to get in this position, Sora went from Lazy-and-Bored to Very-Turned-On, Very-Fast.

"Would you help me with mine…?" Kairi drawled out breathily, moving her hands to take his, placing them low on her hips. _Oh Damn_. Then she trailed her fingers lightly back up his arms, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, till her hands were at the top of his chest. It was all he could do to not let go of her with these feelings she was causing.

Sora stopped breathing as soon as he felt her hands slowly start their trail down his chest to the hem of his shirt. He almost gasped aloud when he felt her pause over his nipples, just barely teasing the sensitive skin beneath his now so-unwanted shirt.

Kairi dragged her cheek against his, placing her lips at the very base of his ear lobe to whisper, "…If I help you with yours?"

Oh damn.

With that, Kairi moved her hands so they were half under his shirt, half against the material of his khaki shorts, starting just under his belly button and circling around to his hips. Then she pushed up a little, just enough so that she could feel his skin against the whole of her palm. Her chest was now pressing close against his, slowly dragging upwards, and her breath was hot against his ear. It was enough to drive him mad.

Sora's mind was reeling. Is that _Kairi's_ chest so temptingly pushing into his? Are those _Kairi's_ hands massaging the skin at his hips?

_Is that Kairi's tongue that just licked his ear?_

And with that, Sora finally let out the moan he was holding in. He wanted to take her right then and there, rip off all those damn clothes that practically started this, and ravage her against the floor in the school band hall.

But then it stopped.

She had pulled away so quick it took him a second to figure out she wasn't just his imagination. Standing up, though, Kairi bent over to grab her backpack, intentionally giving Sora a scenic view to her ass and knowing what was running through his mind right then, and walked to the door.

She said one last thing before making her escape.

"Don't challenge what I can do, Sora. I don't like to lose."

And then she was gone.

Sora couldn't even think he was so amazed at what just happened.

But one thing was for sure.

_Kairi can be _fucking_ sexy_.


End file.
